


Sore to the Core

by InkyKinky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Marco Bott, Coffee, Fingering, Flatmate AU, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, NSFW, Pancakes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Swimmer!Marco, almost expired condoms, jeanmarco, potty-mouth marco, sore muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyKinky/pseuds/InkyKinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco couldn’t move. From the moment he woke up he had tried at least ten times to arch his torso to get up, but it couldn’t be helped. He groaned.<br/>___<br/>Marco gets a massage because Jean is an oh-so self-less flatmate on a Saturday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore to the Core

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not the hottest porn but maybe it has a certain fun-factor.  
> Idk I seriously don't know.  
> Just 100% dorks.
> 
> (also not exactly proof-read, so if you spot any typos or anything of that kind, please tell me, thanks!)

Marco couldn’t move. From the moment he woke up he had tried at least ten times to arch his torso to get up, but it couldn’t be helped. He groaned.

“Marco, where the fuck are you, I didn’t make pancakes for no–” Jean froze the moment he poked his head into Marco’s room. Usually Marco was the first in the kitchen on weekends if Jean made breakfast, but not today. And he really longed for his flatmate’s pancakes.

“You OK?” Jean asked a bit concerned, seeing how Marco laid flat on his back, face in an obscure grimace. Instead of giving an answer, Marco whined even more, trying to shift a bit in his bed that his muscles wouldn’t hurt that bad. It was the wrong decision.

“Aahh!” he cried out voiceless. Jean just rolled his eyes at the pain.

“Aw, c’mon you big baby, they don’t taste good when they’re cold.”

“Jean, I fucking can’t move, my muscles are god damn sore, do you know how that actually hurts, I can’t even move my arms a bit because of my shoulder,” Marco began lecturing and turned his head a bit to fixate his eyes on Jean but he immediately winced again at the slight movement.

“Jesus, Marco, calm down. Shall I save you some pancakes before Eren ate them all? Like, until you can move your sorry ass.”

Marco just looked at him, frowning in misery. Jean sighed.

“Or shall I bring them up to you?”

“Yes please,” Marco almost whispered, smiling gratefully until he noticed that this, also, did hurt.

Jean rolled his eyes again, but Marco heard a light chuckle as he vanished into the kitchen.

Ten minutes and a loud discussion with Eren later, Jean turned up with a tablet in his hands, fully loaded with pancakes and an entire pot of coffee.

“Here, you invalid,” Jean smirked while watching how the freckled man tried to at least sit up again. Painfully slowly he slid up his mountain of pillows until his head was propped up a bit and his bare chest was still partly covered with sheets. It still stung in the neck but it was bearable, and Jean placed the tablet on Marco’s legs.

“Are your arms OK again or do I have to feed you, too?” Jean’s voice was thick with sarcasm so Marco wrung an apologetic smile from himself and tried to sit a bit more comfortably. Jean had sat down on his bedside, pouring coffee in the mug, just as Marco liked it.

Apart from the pain lurking in the fibres of nearly every muscle Marco possessed, the whole thing felt incredibly domestic, and the brunet didn’t know what to think about that. Jean, in the very core of his soul, was a sweetheart, as much as he liked to hide it behind a smirk and eye-rolling, and as though Marco basically knew this for a few months already since they moved in together and Jean had begun clucking them, it suddenly hit him like a brick.

Lost in thoughts, Jean ripped one pancake apart and ate the pieces himself, occasionally glancing on the floor and smiling faintly, rosy cheeks glowing in the late morning sun. Gosh, Marco was fucked.

Somehow he managed to eat an entire pancake without major expressions of ultimate hurt, and whenever the freckled man had to whine silently, he earned a giggle from Jean who seemed to feast on Marco’s misery. A glare and a shove in the butt was what the former got in response, not without an outcry of curses Jean never had heard before.

“You won’t go back and pay attention that Eren won’t set the kitchen on fire?” Marco muttered into the coffee mug at some point.

“We ate half an hour ago,” Jean noted curtly.

“Ah, oh.” Marco shovelled a fork of pancakes into his mouth and took another sip from his coffee.

“You almost sound like the Teletubbies.”

Marco almost spilled his entire mug and snorted, laughing so hard that his entire body hurt even worse, not to forget the hot coffee dripping on naked skin.

“Y-you are the w-orst,” Marco panted, cringing. What did he do to deserve this hell?  
Ah, right. Fantasizing about his flatmate’s dick. Way too often. How could he forget about that.

“Hey, it’s nothing but the truth!” Jean defended himself. Now it was Marco’s turn to roll his eyes.  
Somehow he finished breakfast along with some moans whenever he had to move, and Jean left the room again, together with the tablet.

Marco slipped deeper into his sheets where he would stay and not move for the entire day. Yes, this was a good plan.  
Not a good plan was that Jean decided to pop up again for round two.

“Y’know, Armin says I have magic hands, so maybe that helps with swimmer’s muscles, too,” he said while cracking his knuckles to show his readiness.

Marco couldn’t believe what he had just witnessed. That almost sounded like straight out of crappy porn, like really shitty porn, but he didn’t say a thing.

“Where is it the worst?”

“Back,” Marco muttered, actually not ready to deal with anything at that moment.

“You probably gotta turn around, then,” Jean said, poking into the blanket where probably Marco’s arm happened to be. The latter flinched, and under another bunch of curses and with Jean’s help, he managed to turn himself on his stomach. When Marco was still busy with inventing new swearwords, Jean moved the pillows out of his way that the brunet would lay flat enough for the planned “therapy.”

With a swift movement, Jean flipped the cover back, but before he did anything else, he just stared. The cold air painted goosebumps onto Marco’s bare skin.

“Uh, so…you always sleep butt-naked?”

Jesus. Fuck. He knew there still was something apart from simply not wearing a shirt.

“N-no, I just, uhm ... I was pretty tired last night.” Marco’s cheeks were burning from embarrassment. He actually had jerked off after swimming and therefore wore not even boxers because after cleaning up he just had slumped into the sheets, but Jean didn’t have to know about that.

“No h-homo though,” Jean gulped and settled on Marco’s thighs to still be able to reach up to his shoulders.

“Y-yeah, whatever, it was your idea anyway.” Marco’s voice was muffled through the mattress, and Jean snorted in response.

“The whole ‘naked’-thing wasn’t in my calculations, though.”

“Jean, it’s getting cold, either you get over it, or just leave. If it’s making you so uncomfortable, tuck the bloody blanket over my butt like the professionals do.”

“It’s OK, jeez Marco.” Jean muttered something incomprehensible then, and his slim fingers began moving over the freckled body. At first the contact was very light, not much but a whispered touch, just to test where it would hurt most. Soon, Jean’s hands began rubbing more confidently over the sore muscles, pressing groans and sudden screams out of Marco’s throat.

“You always this vocal?” Jean sniggered, and to his luck Marco was incapable of smacking his head at this comment.

“Half a day of swimming makes you feel things,” the brunet muttered into the mattress and moaned as Jean’s fingers reached the centre of his shoulders.

“You should work out more,” was Jean’s reply as he circled his hands down Marco’s spine.

“I go swimming half of the week, I think that’s more work-out than you ever did in your entire life, Kirschtein,” Marco retorted, adding a loud “Fuck!” as Jean rubbed down his sides.

“Probably,” Jean laughed, slipping a bit higher to better reach the freckled neck.

“Aaaah!” Marco cried out, voice pitched two octave higher than usual, and Jean dig his fingers deeper into the muscular flesh.

“Stop whining,” Jean gritted through his teeth in concentration. Marco imagined how he probably knit his eyebrows together like Jean always did, being so tense not to fuck up.

He brushed against a very sensitive spot, and Marco moaned almost porn-like. This was when Eren dared to take a glimpse into the room, cheeks pink from arousal and embarrassment. Maybe Marco only imagined the first.

“What the fuck are you two doin’ there, fucking?”  
He probably must have seen how very naked Marco laid widely spread on his bed with Jean sitting on his ass, coaxing groans and whimpers out of the brunet.

“Eren, what the fuck?!” Jean turned around to glare at their flatmate still standing in the door frame, “If you haven’t noticed, I’m helpin’ Marco with his sore muscles, that’s it, it’s just a friend’s service.”

“Pft, whatever,” Eren said and vanished again, leaving Jean extremely flustered.

“No homo, remember?” Marco mumbled with a crooked grin which immediately morphed into a bizarre grimace as Jean moved on with the massage. He repeated some movements, sometimes changed from only his fingertips over his palms rubbing into Marco’s body to his knuckles tinting the skin rosy. Marco accompanied the whole procedure with whines and curses, but his muscles began to loosen up slowly. Then again Jean hit a spot that was incredibly tense, and the freckled man pressed his lips together that not another, really obnoxious sound would escape his throat until he noticed something rutting against his buttocks.

This had to be his imagination playing a trick on him.

Just for a test, Marco let another moan slip from his lips, and there it was, something twitching slightly inside of Jean’s pants. He grinned somewhat satisfied into the mattress, and began grunting and panting more obviously, hissing at the touches more often than before, and it kind of paid off.

The talented hands massaging his back slowly became more and more sweaty, and Jean definitely was hitching his breath every now and then.

“Ah! Jean! F-fuck, there! AH!” Marco’s eyes slid close as Jean’s fingers kneaded his lower back, and the relieving pain felt almost orgasmic.

“You like that?” Jean cooed, thick with irony, leaning forward for Marco to feel his hot breath on his ear, and the way Jean’s definitely growing hardness pressed into Marco’s ass made the older man’s own dick stiff. Marco groaned at this, to his fortune Jean couldn’t hear a difference between his noises of arousal and the muffled screams from pain, but the blond also refused to lean back again. Instead, he decided to abuse Marco’s lower back further, tickling more cries out of the freckled man, who started wondering how there were any muscles in first place.

“J-Jean...” Marco’s pants were airy, his voice feeble and exhausted.

“Y-yes?” Jean’s weight shifted back again, making some space between them as the cold air hit Marco’s skin again. This didn’t sound like the usually so confident Jean. Marco would bet that his cheeks were tinted in a pretty pink, his lips slightly open in confusion, maybe arousal, and a bit of insecurity.

“You...you’re still into Mikasa, aren’t you?” Marco tried to turn his head a bit to look at the blond, but thanks to his neck muscles he could not, and he probably was thankful for that.

“I-I think I–” Jean paused, as though he had to reconsider something. Thoughtlessly his fingers began tracing patterns on Marco’s freckled skin.

“I know that she’s not into me,” he muttered then, “and it’s very unlikely that she’ll ever be.”  
Marco felt sad for him, but at the same time there was a big swollen cock pressing against him, and Marco wasn’t sure if he had ever experienced something more awkward.

“You still like her.” Marco breathed into the mattress, hiding his face before Jean noticed the lump in his throat making it harder to swallow down the tears dwelling in his up-heating eyes.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind her showing up one day, if you mean something like that. Unless…I find something better.” There laid tenderness in his voice, how his hands slid down Marco’s back, and this was enough for Marco to leak pre-come on the mattress.

“A-and what would something better be? In your opinion?” Marco hated how his voice rose a few octaves higher, and actually he dreaded the answer. He knew that Jean had a raging boner tugged away in his pants, he knew that he basically caressed his back muscles now, but at the same time he knew that those things happened no matter who was lying underneath. He once got a boner when Armin was cleaning the dishes, it was basically him imagining Jean standing in his place. Imagination could trick you sometimes better than politicians could, and Marco knew that.  
Jean inhaled sharply before he replied.

“I probably am the weirdest guy in existence, and I always crush on people who probably would never let me t-touch them – _that way_ ,” he blurred out suddenly, “a-and oh my God, I got a boner on massaging my best friend, how embarrassing is that?” Marco had to blush at Jean’s awkward chuckle that followed.

“T-tell me,” Marco breathed, his lips curled into a sheepish smile, dark brown eyes glancing over his shoulder at an extremely flustered Jean.  
Gosh, where did they get themselves into.

“I-I, uhm... what?” Jean blinked at him.

“S-so, who do you think won’t let you touch them _that way_? Because I, uh, I’d let you. I _did_ let you, I mean–” the rest was drowned by a groan pressed into the mattress underneath. He felt his ears heat up, this was awfully embarrassing and weird and awkward and just so most definitely stupid that Marco wanted to bite into his own ass.

“Just leave me alone to die,” he elaborated further after Jean didn’t say a word.

“N-no wait, I just ... I wasn’t sure if I got this right, that is – I mean it’s you, it’s god damn Marco Bodt who…who…”

“Who wouldn’t mind getting fucked by you, yeah.”

God, how could he let his guard slip like that?!

“Oh. O-oh.” Marco heard an excited quiver in Jean’s voice.

“Would that be something – something _better_?” Marco asked a bit concerned.

“Oh my God, yes, gosh, yes, that – that totally is, oh my God,” Jean almost moaned.  
Marco could barely hid the grin blooming on his face, the whole development making him light-headed, and he felt a bubble of happiness swelling in his chest. He wanted to nuzzle his face into Jean’s crook and smell him and kiss him and fuck him and getting fucked and – he felt tentative fingertips on his back again, drawing circles on his skin and sending shivers down his spine.

Soon, Jean was peppering him with feather-light kisses on his back, moving up to his shoulders, his neck, until he nibbled at the freckled man’s earlobe, his hands slowly wandering down his sides, stroking his still aching muscles, letting his fingers gliding farther, past Marco’s hipbones, caressing the sensitive skin.

Marco hitched a breath, it felt so good, it was almost too much but he could hardly move, and this was killing him. Jean had begun rubbing his bulge against Marco’s ass again, this time more feverishly and explicit, and Marco knew it got Jean so much because of the frequent panting so close to his ear.

“And…you…are really okay with it?” Jean asked, feverishly trying not to stop breathing.

“Y-yes, oh my God, yes or do you need to see my raging boner?” Marco’s cheeks flushed red out of embarrassment, and he felt Jean stiffening shortly as the latter brushed the tip of his dick by chance, sending tingles down Marco’s stomach pooling in his groins.

“You’re drippin’ wet, Marco,” Jean stated slightly startled, and Marco couldn’t suppress a chuckle, “You’re fuckin’ wet, why?”

“Oh my God, Jean, really? You were rubbing your erection at my ass, and your hands, oh my God, your hands and–” Marco’s breath hitched as Jean’s fingertips ghosted over the head of his cock, his muscles tensing and arching his back that Jean had better access to teasing the freckled man’s hardness.

This was incredible. They actually did that. Jean was about to make him lose his mind, this was _actually happening_ – Marco couldn’t believe his fortune.

“Jea-ahn, f-fuck,” he slurred, the only thoughts his fogged mind could take were _fuck_ and _Jean_ , and that was about it. “Fuck me, oh God, just f–Ah!” he gasped his plea, and Jean was nibbling again at his neck and his earlobe.

“You’ve got condoms? O-or lube?” He felt Jean’s hot breath in his crook, obviously he had troubles as well to keep himself together. “B-both would be great, though.”

“I – I have lube i-in the – oh _fuck_ – mhm, drawer, right. There.”

Jean blindly tapped for the night stand next to Marco’s bed, the drawer full of tissue packages, old bonbons stripped from their wrapping, broken pencils and a used post-it that quickly attached to his hand. At some point, he felts some square plastic foil between his fingers.

“You _have_ a condom, Marco,” he muttered, snatching it out of the drawer and presenting it to the freckled man lying underneath.

“ _Oh_. Well, rather check the date, I don’t know how long that’s in there.” Marco tried his best to roll on his back again without major screaming noises, and Jean positioned on his ass wasn’t a big help for that.

“Well, we shouldn’t wait ‘til your birthday,” Jean grinned cheekily while showing him an expiration date of 06/15.

“What a lucky fuck I am that you’re an impatient brat, huh?” Marco sniggered, reaching for the lube in a quick movement and tossing it at Jean. The latter caught it with a confused expression.

“I won’t prep myself with that back, Jean,” Marco explained then, shuffling a bit that Jean had easier access.

“You weren’t lying with your raging boner. Fuck, do you know how hot you actually are?” Jean took a moment to drink in the sight that was given to him.

“Gee, thanks,” Marco poked out his tongue, earning a quick pinch into his sides, making him squeak. Before he could voice any further protest, Jean had leaned down towards him and captured his lips in a kiss so suddenly that Marco had to gasp. It was one of the quick sort, hasty, nothing to linger in too long. As they broke the kiss, Jean had already poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers and began circling them around Marco’s puckering entrance. Marco closed his eyes, inhaling sharply as the first digit tried to enter his hole.

“You alright? Marco?” Jean’s breaths were laboured as well, trying one-handedly to get rid of his _Rise Against_ shirt while the other hand was busy with widening Marco farther. Marco nodded fiercely as reply and gritted his teeth to help Jean with the tee.

They somehow had managed to strip Jean out of his top without anyone getting hurt, and the freckled man made it his mission to explore every inch of Jean’s torso. The blond wasn’t the exactly muscular type, but his skin was soft and nice to touch, something addicting to the other boy. They dived into another kiss, this time more passionate and messy. Jean licked his way into his new lover’s mouth who moaned slightly to the feeling Jean’s finger pressing into his ass gave him. Soon, a second finger was inserted, making Marco fist into Jean’s mop of unruly hair, his legs wrapping around Jean’s hips. Jean’s boxers soon didn’t cover much of his lower regions anyway, so he somehow wriggled out of them, accidentally leaving Marco’s tight hole.

Marco whined at the loss but soon was filled again, and when Jean scissored his digits slightly, he literally was seeing stars.

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod _Jean do that again!_ ” he whispered in a high pitch, and Jean hit that special spot inside him again.

“Holy fucking banana!” Marco shouted, hand instantly flying to his mouth in disbelief how loud he had become. Jean barely suppressed a snicker and prepared him further, stretching the muscle and hitting the freckled man’s prostate to coax more delicious moans and screams out of Marco.

When the third finger slid into him, Marco wiggled a bit again, seeing as his lower back muscles started to ache. It didn’t take much longer to get his friend ready, and with him withdrawing his hand, he earned a pout of Marco’s slightly swollen lips.

“You look so cute doing that,” Jean teased while searching for the almost-expired condom they somewhere had lost in the bed.

“I’m not – _cute_ ,” Marco pouted even more, leaving Jean a cackling mess, “Stop making fun of me Jean, I’m serious!” but Jean had his face crushing into the pillows to muffle the laugh.

“J-just help me find that condom, okay?” he said between wheezes, and Marco too began tapping along the mattress to find that rubber again. Somewhere near his butt he pulled it out

“Magic,” Marco wiggled his eyebrows, making Jean snort even more.

“Your mum shouldn’t have let you watch _Out of Rosenheim_ , oh God,” Jean groaned and ripped the package open.

After minor difficulties with getting on the condom and slicking it with lube, Jean positioned himself between the freckled legs spreat underneath him, both silently giggling at the funny circumstances, and finally, _finally_ he pushed in.

“OK OK, first off, I never did this, Jean, so please be gentle,” Marco suddenly blurred out, his eyes wide at the feeling of Jean inside of him. He did not know why he hadn’t said that previously, but it probably was a now-or-never situation.

“Oh,” Jean said plainly, “I thought you – I thought you did, but okay. I don’t even know if we really should fuck like the rabbits anyway in your condition, swimmer boy.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Marco nodded his okay for Jean to push further inside. The faces Marco made by that must have looked pretty ridiculous, but Jean only mustered an affectionate smile as he eyed up the boy on the mattress.

“You have a really beautiful dick, Marco,” he panted as though he was talking about his eyes.

“Th-thanks, I guess?” Marco wasn’t sure what to reply to that. “Your dick feels pretty good so far. Uhm. Yeah.” His cheeks turned pink again. “You can move, by the way. Jean?”

“Uh, ah, yes, right, I-I’m sorry,” Jean spluttered, holding Marco a bit closer to actually thrust into the boy.  
It felt surprisingly good, according to the brunet, and after the first thrusts they became more steady, and Marco rolled his (still aching) hips in synch to Jean’s movement.

They moved closer, caught each other’s lips feverishly, and a passionate heat was building between them slowly, and it felt _hot_.

They breathed in each other’s scent, whispered and panted and moaned each other’s names, their skin sliding against each other, fingertips gliding over sensitive, and sometimes ticklish, spots.

Marco had never felt that close to someone.

It wasn’t exactly the top-most erotic moment he had shared with another person, but they were close, _so close_ to each other, and it didn’t really matter that basically everything leading to this moment was rather awkward.

Marco’s toes curled as Jean quickened the pace, and _there_ , it was again, Jean’s slick cock hit his prostate again and again, and Marco’s world was _spinning_.

“J-Jean, please, _faster_ ,” he panted into the other’s ear, and Jean obeyed. He mumbled something about how _beautifully_ Marco looked with his cheeks parted like this and his dick inside his _tight ass_ , and Marco nearly lost it. A appreciative groan of Jean was silenced by a sloppy kiss, making their tongues gliding against each other, exploring the other’s mouth. Marco’s hands tangled into blond locks, pressing their bodies even closer, and when Jean started teasing his cock’s head again, he almost came here and now, his legs clinging to Jean’s slim frame even more.

Jean’s hand’s stokes soon matched the pace in which he was pounding into Marco’s sweet hole, jerking him closer and closer to his orgasm, but not quite yet. Marco felt how his shoulder began aching again, but he wouldn’t let go. Not now.

“Marco … so beautiful,” Jean whispered against his plump lips ever so softly, his thumb rubbing over Marco’s sensitive slit, and with _just the right twist_ of his wrist, Marco came undone with a loud cry of his lover's name, white ribbons of come between their sweaty bodies. Jean gasped, teasing Marco’s lips in a needy kiss, and with a few last thrusts into the tightening hole, he came as well, panting happily into the other’s mouth.

After a few moments of just lying on top of his lover, still taken aback from the blissful orgasm they shared, Jean slid out of Marco, nearly losing the condom because of his slowly softening cock. He tied it and threw it immediately into the bin while Marco tried to clean himself up and slumped back into his bed, pillows rearranged to make a comfortable bedding.

“C’mere,” Marco smiled blissfully and stretched a hand out for Jean to take.

“Still got your sore muscles?” Jean asked, tracing patters on freckled skin while Marco wrapped themselves into his warm comforter.

“Hmhmm,” he nodded, way too sleepy to form any coherent words.

“Aww, my big baby, huh?” Jean sniggered, snaking his arms around the freckled boy and nuzzling into his crook.

“Shut up, Jean,” Marco groaned, but it actually felt too good to seriously complain. It didn’t take long for either of them to fall asleep in the comforting warmth surrounding them, but none of them knew that a terrified Eren sat in his room next to them and sent a very concerning message to Armin, but neither cared at that moment anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Comments and Kudos are as always highly appreciated, ConCrit as well, so yeah, don't hit around the bush, I can take it :}
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](http://inkykinky.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/inky_kinky) for art, updates and other stuff! :)


End file.
